criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Messy Ends
Messy Ends is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and eighth case of the game. It is the fifty-fourth case of Berrini and the sixth and final case in The Far Banks. Plot After the Far Banks Yeti, Griffin Hart, had revealed that he knew about a vicious murder at the top of the tallest mountain, Luke Leon-Mathieu and the player hurried to investigate the tallest mountain peak, where they found the bloodstained body of heiress Maggie Blake, her upper-half impaled on a pike with the other half nowhere to be found. Beatriz then told them that the victim’s body was torn apart according to the wounds but she could not specify the exact weapon. They then found clues to suspect laboratory assistant Kendra Addison after they found out she was a fan of the victim, as well Judge Yasmine Marrakchi, famous lawyer Christian Jackson and hiker Milton Vulfgang. Soon after, Nikolai Rodionov told them that he had found a spill of blood in a local carpenter’s workshop. The player and Luke hurried to the workshop to find a bloodstained wood chipper, which Mei confirmed as the murder weapon. They then found clues to suspect carpenter William Addison, as well crash survivor Vanessa Wendell, who had been released from the hospital. They then were visited by Mayor Patricia Osborne, who told them that they had 24 hours to arrest the killer or they would be shut down forever. After they had heeded Patricia’s warning, the team soon found enough evidence to determine that Judge Yasmine Marrakchi had murdered Maggie. Disbelieving that a stable in the society of justice could have committed murder, Luke asked Yasmine if she really did kill Maggie, which made Yasmine ask them what they were talking about. Defeated, Luke then told Yasmine that it would be better if she just admitted to the murder, which Yasmine did with regret. She revealed that she murdered Maggie because the mayor wanted Maggie dead and that Patricia had wanted Yasmine to kill Maggie. The detectives confused, Yasmine then revealed that the mayor wanted to pin the police force on the murder so she could shut it down. Convinced that they wouldn’t find enough evidence to Maggie’s killer, the mayor was sure it would be a good reason to pin the murder on the police. She explained that Griffin Hart had forced her to kill Maggie and to shut up about the murder while Griffin hid evidence. She then warned the police they they better run before the new police task force got to the police station to arrest them. She then fled the scene, leaving the team worried and scared, knowing that the truth about their mayor had to come to light. With the reveal that Maggie had been murdered to accuse the police force in their inability to solve her murder, Jack and Penelope had arrived, telling them that they had six hours to flee the city before the new police force would be ordered to arrest them for unable to solve the murder. Jack told them that Yasmine had warned the duo about the team’s discovery of her motive, which led the duo to hurry to see them. They then went to the victim’s cabin to look for transportation they could use, where they found a key attached to a damaged keychain. After Jordan had discovered it was keys for a campervan owned by carpenter William Addison, they talked to him before told them that he had three campervans that he would give to the team. This led a grateful Kendra to hug her brother to thank him for everything he had done for her. Meanwhile, Astrid was convinced they could find out more about the mayor’s intentions to have them arrested for Maggie’s murder. When they went to the carpenter workshop where Maggie was killed, they soon discovered Griffin’s phone, which revealed a series of texts. They then discovered that the Mayor had told Griffin about making Yasmine kill Maggie before Nikolai traced the texts to the abandoned district of Queen’s End in the northwest corner of the city. This led the detectives to inform Chief Crosby that whatever the mayor was up to, they could find it in Queen’s End, when the chief said that the district was filled with experiments, toxic waste and destruction. In order to survive, they would need to be prepared to survive and prove that justice would not be corrupt. After all the events, Jack told them that he made some radios and internet routers for them in the victim’s cabin but he had been jumped on by a deer, causing the satellite dish to be shattered. They went to the cabin to recover the satellite dish, which the player quickly restored, before Jordan, Nikolai and Jack quickly installed on one of the campervans. Finally, just as the deadline end neared, the team bade Jack and Penelope a farewell before the double agents quickly fled to hurry back to their base. Then the Berrini Police Department, standing brave and in the spirit of true justice, they drove out of the city toward the abandoned district filled with abandoned experiments and towns known as Queen’s End, where destiny would take them to the end… Summary Victim *'Maggie Blake' (found with her upper half impaled on the peak) Murder Weapon *'Wood Chipper' Killer *'Yasmine Marrakchi' Suspects Profile *The suspect uses herbal toothpaste. *The suspect eats fondue. Profile *The suspect uses herbal toothpaste. *The suspect eats fondue. *The suspect smells of blackberries. Appearance *The suspect wears a crocodile jacket. Profile *The suspect uses herbal toothpaste. *The suspect eats fondue. *The suspect smells of blackberries. Appearance *The suspect wears a crocodile jacket. Profile *The suspect uses herbal toothpaste. *The suspect eats fondue. *The suspect smells of blackberries. Appearance *The suspect wears a crocodile jacket. Profile *The suspect uses herbal toothpaste. *The suspect eats fondue. *The suspect smells of blackberries. Appearance *The suspect wears a crocodile jacket. Profile *The suspect uses herbal toothpaste. *The suspect eats fondue. *The suspect smells of blackberries. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer uses herbal toothpaste. *The killer eats fondue. *The killer smells of blackberries. *The killer wears a crocodile jacket. *The killer is aged under 35. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Tallest Mountain Peak. (Clues: Victim's Body, Pile of Snow; New Suspect: Kendra Addison) *Inform Kendra Addison about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Victim’s Cabin) *Investigate Victim’s Cabin. (Clues: Torn Photo, Backpack, Files) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Victim; New Suspect: Yasmine Marrakchi) *Ask Judge Marrakchi about her friendship with the victim. *Examine Files. (Result: Lawyer's Files; New Suspect: Christian Jackson) *Interrogate Mr Jackson about working for the victim. *Examine Backpack. (Result: Engraved Compass; New Suspect: Milton Vulfgang) *Question Milton Vulfgang about his backpack on the crime scene. *Examine Pile of Snow. (Result: Bloody Handkerchief) *Analyze Bloody Handkerchief. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats fondue) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses herbal toothpaste) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Carpenter’s Workshop. (Clues: Wood Chipper, Broken Sign, Faded Statue) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Carpenter's Sign; New Suspect: William Addison) *Interrogate William Addison about the murder in his workshop. (Attribute: William eats fondue) *Examine Faded Statue. (Result: Defaced Statue) *Ask Milton Vulfgang about his defacement of the victim. (Attribute: Milton eats fondue and uses herbal toothpaste) *Analyze Wood Chipper. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Wood Chipper; Attributes: The killer smells of blackberries, Milton smells of blackberries; New Crime Scene: Peak Path) *Investigate Peak Path. (Clues: Pile of Rocks, Locked Camera, Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Plane Model; New Suspect: Vanessa Wendell) *Ask Vanessa about her and her plane model on the peak. (Attribute: Vanessa smells of blackberries) *Examine Pile of Rocks. (Result: Ballpoint Pen) *Ask Kendra about her pen on the peak. (Attribute: Kendra eats fondue) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Camera Unlocked) *Analyze Camera. (15:00:00) *Confront Christian Jackson about his argument. (Attribute: Christian smells of blackberries, eats fondue and uses herbal toothpaste) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Cabin Deck. (Clues: Victim's Smartphone, Purse, Torn Fabric) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Yasmine's Bowtie) *Ask Yasmine about her torn bowtie. (Attribute: Yasmine smells of blackberries, eats fondue and uses herbal toothpaste) *Examine Purse. (Result: Photo of Victim) *Ask Vanessa Wendell about her childhood friendship. (Attribute: Vanessa eats fondue and uses herbal toothpaste) *Examine Victim's Smartphone. (Result: Smartphone Unlocked) *Analyze Victim's Smartphone. (09:00:00) *Ask William Addison about him rejecting the victim's job request. (Attribute: William uses herbal toothpaste and smells of blackberries, Kendra uses herbal toothpaste) *Investigate Bloodied Wood Chipper. (Clues: Bloodstained Fabric, Lever Mechanism) *Examine Bloodstained Fabric. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a crocodile jacket) *Examine Lever Mechanism. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (Attribute: The killer is aged under 35) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Peak of All Mysteries (6/6). (No stars) The Peak of All Mysteries (6/6) *Talk to Jack Chapman with Penelope. *Investigate Victim’s Cabin. (Clue: Letter Tray) *Examine Letter Tray. (Result: Keys) *Analyze Keys. (03:00:00) *Ask William Addison about the campervan he owns. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Carpenter’s Workshop. (Clue: Locked Phone) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Griffin's Phone) *Analyze Griffin's Phone. (03:00:00) *Inform Chief Crosby about the developments. (Reward: Burger) *See what Jack Chapman wants to tell them. (All tasks must be completed) *Investigate Peak Path. (Clues: White Pieces) *Examine White Pieces. (Result: Satellite Dish) *Return the satellite dish to Jack. *Say farewell to William, Jack and Penelope. (Reward: Frostbitten Face) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:The Far Banks